


Harry Potter and the Reveals

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Series: Harry Potter-Lupin (sorta) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Regulus Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose
Summary: Harry is three years from Hogwarts and things are starting to pick up.Old faces are meeting, old vows are coming to light.Things might come to a head long before Harry enters Hogwarts hallowed halls.





	1. Rituals, Potions, and Presents, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!
> 
> ....this is so not finished, but I decided that since chapter one was fixed up, I could give everyone a quick Winter Holiday Present.

Severus Snape was not a happy man.

He would not even say he was a  _ content _ man.

He was mostly bitter and treated his grudges like he treated Potions, which was carefully and with an unhealthy obsession.

Dark Arts had been what he felt was a necessity.

He had learned Legilimency and Occlumency to  _ know _ , and now he was finding himself having to delve into old notes and texts and what little was known about Unbreakable Vows.

“Break them and die. Yes, well, obviously it isn’t as cut and dry as that,” Severus growled quietly as he tossed the book aside and went to the next text.

It wasn’t like the one he had tossed was an ancient text.

Severus picked up the next book and began to flip through it.

> _ Vows are dangerous things. When one makes a Vow, it binds them to the subject of the Vow deeply. The types of Vows vary in type of Bond that is formed. _

“Oh, lovely, I’m bonded to the Potter spawn,” Severus hissed as he continued to read over it.

He flicked through the types of Vows, from simple ones, such as stated ones, to ones done through ritual, both complex and simple, such as the Unbreakable Vow.

He flicked to that portion.

> _ An Unbreakable Vow should never be made in haste, nor in a time of great emotional distress _ .

Lovely to know that  _ now _ , was all Severus could think as he continued to read.

> _ Unbreakable Vows made in haste weaken them, while those made in great emotional distress strengthen them, their own tumultuous emotions feeding into the Vow and tightening the Bond between the one who makes the Vow and the one with whom the Vow was made over. _
> 
> _ One should think out the Unbreakable Vow carefully, for not placing an end to it, means that the one who took the Vow would find themselves Bound to the one the Vow was made over for life. _

Severus stared at the book. He then promptly conjured fine and delicate tea cups and began to throw them against the wall.

The furniture of Spinner’s End trembled and thumped with his rage as he snarled. Fury curled through his veins, and he began to snarl swears at the walls, throwing more and more delicate tea cups until there were none left and he was too tired to conjure anymore.

With his rage once again manageable, Severus settled back down with the book.

> _ Thankfully, the Unbreakable Vow is not so cut and dry as failure means death. The Unbreakable Vow is Unbreakable for it is  _ **_intentionally_ ** _ breaking the Vow that causes death, not failure to follow it correctly. It merely pulls at the emotions and makes the one who made the Vow often at the worst of themselves. _
> 
> _ An example would be one making an Unbreakable Vow to protect a wizard from harm for ten years. If, during that time, the Wizard they were to protect died in some potions accident, the Unbreakable Vow would not kill the one who made the Vow, simply due to the fact there was nothing they could have done to protect the Wizard. _
> 
> _ However, if the one who made the Vow was in the room and able to protect the Wizard, they would die. _
> 
> _ The Unbreakable Vow is more lenient with those that have no time limits, mostly due to the fact this means much will be out of their control. _
> 
> _ It is mostly considered an Unbreakable Vow due to the fact that, once it is made, it can only be broken by the death of the one who made the Vow or the terms of the Vow being upheld to their length of term. Otherwise, it cannot be Broken. _

Severus sighed and set it down next to his journal.

He pulled over another book, this one an older text that had come from the Prince Library.

It had to do with rituals that were founded on Vows.

It was now an illegal book, more or less, though only if Severus decided to sell it or make more than one copy of it.

(What was in his Gringotts vault, after all, was nobody’s business but his own and the goblins.)

He flipped through the pages and began to place silk ribbon bookmarks when a chime echoed through Spinner’s End.

Severus snarled, set the book down and got up.

He couldn’t miss  _ this _ Wizengamot meeting if he wished to miss out on the rest when he used his Vow to find Harry.

* * *

Harry grinned as Chris and Claire promptly tackled him. He laughed as they went tumbling to the ground and Padfoot began to leap around them excitedly, tail swinging madly through the air.

“Get off, you two are heavy!” Harry groaned through his laughter and tried to squirm away from their subsequent tickle attack.

They laughed loudly as Harry managed to escape and began to take off, Padfoot right at his heels, followed by Claire, and then Chris.

Remus sighed as he leaned against the doorway of the cottage that was just outside the wards.

There had started to be questions about why no one could come to their house, so Agnott had, reluctantly, agreed to it.

It was worth it, however, to see Harry able to spend more time with his friends.

He still only had the two, but Remus wasn’t concerned.

Harry seemed to be doing quite alright with his small little group.

“Well, Mr. Lupin, it seems that the children have been distracted from cake and presents,” Amelia stated.

“That’s alright,” Remus answered quietly. “And please, call me Remus.”

Amelia chuckled a little as she shook her head. “Does your family do wolf themes for all their names?” she asked and Remus chuckled, barely able to keep it from being bitter, as he did a little half-nod.

“My mother mostly. She thought it was amusing and decided on Remus,” he answered.

“She should have chosen Romulus instead of naming you for the twin that died,” Amelia answered and Remus let out another laugh at that.

“Father vetoed it,” Remus answered with a small shrug and waved a hand toward the small cottage that they used for the Muggle residence.

It looked realistically like the lived there and Remus chuckled upon seeing the puzzle that was on the smaller table, tucked between two chairs. “No TV?” Amelia asked as she looked around at the bookshelves (filled with a mix of Muggle adult and children books).

“No. The license isn’t worth it and Harry dislikes it. I was never too fond of it either. Besides, we prefer to have Dramatic Renditions.”

Amelia smiled brightly at that and nodded.

“Harry has gotten Chris and Claire into those as well. Last time they were doing Treasure Island. Harry insisted on Claire being Jim Hawkins. It was an interesting, understandable, twist,” she said with a small chuckle.

Remus nodded and carefully picked up a few dog toys to toss lightly back into Padfoot’s toybox.

He still found it hilarious (and worrying) how much Sirius liked to play ‘docile house dog’ at times. “Snuffles was named by Harry, wasn’t he?” Amelia asked as she joined Remus in watching the four bound around the yard.

“He was,” Remus said as he watched Padfoot do a play bow before he bounded off with all three after him.

“Call them in in about half an hour?” Amelia asked.

“Sounds reasonable,” Remus responded with a small smile and they headed back fully into the house to start putting up Harry’s birthday party.

_ “We’ll run with them later,” _ Moony grumbled and Remus smiled a little more warmly at that.

* * *

Severus stared down at the ritual.

Ironically, the easiest, and that was saying something. The potions needed for the ritual had a minimum of  _ fourteen _ steps with exact timing and exact measurements. Some of the ingredients were expensive, not that that mattered much now, and one misstep would mean the potion would be destroyed.

He doubted, with how exact it was, he would be able to salvage it.

“I will  _ never _ rely on someone else with upholding my Vows ever again,” Severus snarled as he stood up to go start on the longest and most exacting of the Potions.

The one that would be used in the other two and further to make a new potion.

And he only had three weeks to do it in.

“His Seventh Year cannot come soon enough, and then I will claw the old goat’s eyes out,” he growled under his breath as he began to set up his potions lab.

* * *

Harry grinned as he sat in the long stable that had been created for the Wyrms. They didn’t really live there, it was just a covered place for Harry to more easily visit with them so he didn’t go trekking off into the forest.

The middle aged ones, or the Lady Wyrm, would be the usual ones, but occasionally one of the Elders would be there as well.

Pale with milky eyes, they just liked to curl up in the warmth and listen to Harry read to them, no matter what it was.

However, today, on his birthday, a good majority of them had come.

_ [We learned today was your hatching day,] _ the Lady Wyrm hissed softly.

_ [It is!] _ Harry answered brightly and smiled when the Wyrms all gently touched their noses to his forehead.

It filled him with a warm, fuzzy, feeling and he grinned.  _ [A most auspicious day, the Hatching Day. We are glad to see you have won another year, are holding a further Future,] _ she said gently and Harry smiled.

_ [Thank you! Could I learn your Hatching Days?] _ he responded and Lady Wyrm chuckled.

_ [When you are Of Adulthood. Till then, the Young merely receive,] _ she answered and gave a gentle nudge against his chest.

_ [Go back inside, Little Hatchling. The Sun leaves the sky and there are still many more Gifts to Recieve,] _ she said and Harry gently hugged her, and the rest before he wished them a good evening and ran back to the house.

He grinned and promptly hugged Uncle Agnott once inside and was bustled into the dining room for presents and his birthday dinner.

Uncle Sirius was, naturally, poking through all of Harry’s presents and he blinked as he pulled one out.

“Harry, why did Reggie send you a birthday present?” he asked.

* * *

> _ Dear Uncle Regulus, _
> 
> _ Thank you very much for the book on how to make my own paints, canvases, brushes, and various other books that are tips about how to paint. _
> 
> _ I am now grounded for a week for telling you about me. _
> 
> _ Uncle Sirius says ‘hi’ and that ‘you are a horrible little brother, how dare you learn about my godson and not tell me’. _
> 
> _ That means he loves you. _
> 
> _ Love, _
> 
> _ Harry _

Regulus smiled a little down at the letter before he settled it with the other letters from Sirius. Omitting the Howler which was essentially, ‘you  _ knew _ and you didn’t say anything, how dare!’ and then Remus Lupin cutting him off.

Remus Lupin likely didn’t realize the Howler recording spell had been going at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 8 and Chris & Claire are 8 going on 9 (they turn 9 in August). I mostly wanted to do a quick touch before I got into the Insanity that will be this part. That will hopefully be longer, since this is going to involve…
> 
>   1. Sirius & Regulus _finally_ meeting face to face (again)
>   2. Snape _finally_ getting involved (his own damn fault, he shouldn’t have relied on other people to fulfill his own Vow)
>   3. Remus gets a much deserved relaxation time and help in managing Harry’s Vast Empire of Money and Properties (the boy has a lot of stuff)
>   4. Something with Harry that is a Spoiler
> 



	2. Binds of Blood and Soul and Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on it, but figured Chapter 2 is done, so I can share it. Yes, it is taking awhile because a lot of stuff is having to get together. I think after this there might be some skipping after this.
> 
> Not sure.

Harry huffed quietly as he sat in the desk between Chris and Claire, dutifully working on his maths test.

First day back and they were already having to do  _ quizzes _ .

Couldn’t they have a day of rest first?

Harry’s nose wrinkled slightly as he continued and, once done, carefully turned the test over and set his pencil to the side.

He only sat like that for about thirty seconds before he gave it up as a lost cause, picked his pencil up again, and began to sketch Snuffles, though looking less Grim-like. He made the ears a little more rounded on the ends.

“Mr. Potter,” the teacher’s voice, Mr. McCall, snapped and Harry tensed.

He quickly set his pencil to the side and slowly looked up, focusing on the man’s nose, not his eyes.

He reminded Harry a little too much of  _ Vernon _ at the moment.

“Sorry, sir,” Harry answered.

“I shall see you after school for detention,” Mr. McCall said.

“Yes, sir,” Harry answered quietly.

“Bloody bastard,” Chris muttered once Mr. McCall was further away.

“Chris!” Claire and Harry hissed as one, but Mr. McCall wasn’t paying any attention to them, already at the furthest point away from him.

“He is,” Chris grumbled and Harry sighed as he did his best not to shrink himself down in his seat.

* * *

Harry sighed as he rubbed his wrist and hand, trying to ease the ache from writing lines the entire thirty-minute detention.

_ I will not waste my teacher’s time with pointless scribbles _ was a fairly long sentence to write over and over again.

“Harry!” Claire called and Harry hurried over to them with wide eyes and blinked when he saw Snuffles sitting there.

He let out a quiet whine and Harry promptly knelt down to wrap his arms around to give Snuffles a hug. “What was his problem anyway?” Chris grumbled as Harry finally stood up and got onto his bike, snapping his helmet on.

Harry shrugged and they pushed off, biking up to the little cottage that they pretended was home.

It wasn’t, really, just there. A place for the Muggles to see and stop questioning. Though Remus was going to have to do some mingling eventually. They weren’t going to wait forever for Harry’s ‘sweet, shy uncle’ to come out of the woodwork.

Snuffles gave an excited bark and raced ahead of them, already through the gate and Uncle Remus was briefly in sight before Snuffles promptly bowled him over.

“Snuffles!” Harry, Chris, and Claire all shouted at once.

There was only a joyous bark in response.

* * *

The potions were done. The focus amulet, a tiger’s eye with a ‘net’ of unicorn hair around it and then set in silver, was purified and ready to use. The  _ damned _ circle, which had taken Severus far too long to properly make, was done. First drawn in chalk to fix mistakes and, once perfect, painted with paint made with the pulp of the myrtle berries mixed with a Purifying Potion.

There was then the incense, the incantation, and taking the first potion. After that, there was only  _ lowering _ his mind shields, drinking the Sleeping Draught and praying it worked.

And he had to do it all this bloody weekend or miss the full moon and wait till the next one came along.

And while he couldn’t go searching for Harry at the moment, the more time he had to get used to  _ seeing _ the Unbreakable Vow, the better it would be.

Reassured everything was ready, he finished setting up the Ritual.

He got through the easiest parts and when he shifted to lay in the middle of the Circle, came the hardest part.

With a shudder, he lowered his shields, took the draught, and was out.

* * *

Severus frowned when he found himself standing in a dark room.

There was a sick and twisted  _ thing _ wrapped around his lower left arm, but it went nowhere, cut off by golden thread as thin as piano wire.

He blinked a that and reached out to touch the golden thread before he realized that it was wrapped around his wrists. He stared and noticed how the golden threads weaved around him.

He turned around and noticed how they glimmered and shown around him, glittering with his turns. He looked down and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the way the thread was slipping  _ under _ his skin, which looked slightly disconcerting, and looking down he saw that the threads were also spilling out from his heart.

“This is the most idiotically romanticized thing I have ever seen,” he said.

“I don’t think it looks so bad,” a child’s voice said and Severus whipped around to stare at the small boy sitting there.

The golden threads were stretched out, from Severus to the child, Harry, and they were just as wrapped around Harry as they were around Severus.

He had heard he had Lily’s eyes, but these were a little brighter, a little more dangerous.

As if that night, they had caught some of the Killing Curse’s light and kept it.

He had black hair, but it wasn’t as wild as Potter’s had been, and was thinner than the elder Potter had been.

“I’m Harry. Who are you?” Harry asked, his head tilted slightly as he looked up at Severus.

The darkness was edging away, become a forest, but a forest as if seen through a fog.

“Snape,” he responded simply.

He wasn’t going to give the child his first name.

“Snape? You should go by a nom de plume,” Harry said with a grin and there was more coming into focus.

There was movement in the forest behind Harry.

“Technically, that is one,” Severus remarked, because taking the Prince lordship had come with a name change.

He only held onto ‘Severus Snape’ by making it his actual nom de plume and how he signed things for his ‘previous life’.

He was not going to let  _ Dumbledore _ know of his changed status.

“You have as much imagination as Mr. McCall. Though, you don’t seem as inclined to snuff it out as he is,” Harry remarked and blinked before he smiled.

Severus nearly jumped out of his skin when a Wyrm, something he had only ever seen in older Maziologists books came curling out of the fog.

This close, Severus could now see a shimmering green light connecting the hearts of the two. The Wyrm eyed Severus as it slowly curled around Harry, watching him with gleaming golden eyes.

“He’s not going to hurt me, you know,” Harry remarked, gently running his fingers over the Wyrm’s head.

It was easier to see now, the green tie between them. “What is that?” he asked quietly and he watched Harry reach over to touch a golden thread.

“I could ask the same,” Harry answered with a bit of a cheeky grin, which reminded Severus far too much of Lily.

He looked away, clearing this throat slightly.

“A Vow. I made one, and I foolishly allowed others reassurances to have a say in it,” Severus answered.

Harry hummed and Severus looked over in time to see that the boy was  _ swinging his legs _ and it was such a childish thing that it hit Severus that the child was only eight years old.

He had been missing for three years and a little less than two months. It seemed he had managed to find a Wyrm and befriend it.

Actually...more than befriend it.

This was a dream. A dream connection, that pulled the bonded into a mind place that was safe for all.

“And yours?” Severus asked.

“A Bond,” Harry answered with a shrug and the Wyrm let out what had to be a laugh.

That or it was getting ready to let out a poison mist at Severus, spitting at him like a spitting cobra, but not quite.

Severus merely gave a nod.

“So the Vow, it is pretty big?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded and Harry gave him a look.

It was a very Lily look.

Damn it.

“If it was so big, you should have seen to it for yourself from the beginning, you know,” Harry remarked.

“I know,” Severus ground out and Harry leaned on the head of the Wyrm.

“So…now you’re trying?” Harry asked.

“Now I’m trying,” Severus agreed.

Harry snorted and looked off. “Uncle’s going to be  _ hilarious _ when he finds out about this,” he said with a grin.

“Good luck,” Harry answered.

Before Severus could respond, he awoke with a start.

His eyes were staring at the ceiling, but things were not as dark as they should be.

He stared and blinked and slowly sat up, ignoring how his head pounded and looked down.

Threading around and through him were the golden threads of the vow.

They stretched out, but only a little, before they settled more like a fine web around him.

He snorted at that thought and got up, working on getting the ritual, and himself, cleaned up.

Harry Potter had a Wyrm.

Of _course_ he did.

He wouldn’t be a Potter without having  _ something _ that was different about him.

Beyond surviving the Killing Curse.

“Merlin, and Salazar what have I gotten myself into?” he grumbled as he scrubbed his floor clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No, the Wyrm is not the Lady Wyrm. No, the Wyrm is not a familiar, that will be Hedwig. The Wyrm is…something else.


End file.
